


Sixteenth of June

by Arlaxxer



Category: BioShock Infinite
Genre: Family, Father's Day, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlaxxer/pseuds/Arlaxxer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a bit of a routine by then; she would knock on the door three times, with a one second break between each knock, it would take Booker approximately twelve seconds to walk over to the door and three extra seconds to open it, when the door was open, Anna would run into his arms, he would step half a meter back by pure surprise before enveloping her in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixteenth of June

Every day since the day Anna was able to go home from school alone, she hugged her father as soon as he opened the door to her. It was a bit of a routine by then; she would knock on the door three times, with a one second break between each knock, it would take Booker approximately twelve seconds to walk over to the door and three extra seconds to open it, when the door was open, Anna would run into his arms, he would step half a meter back by pure surprise before enveloping her in his arms.

But she had grown so quickly, and Booker was aging so quickly. Just as her final school year started, she stopped hugging him every time she stepped through the door. Booker asked every day for seven days why she had stopped and she had answered the same thing every day; “I’m too old for hugs, dad.”

Although that was years ago. Today, it was the sixteenth of June and she was now twenty-one years old. A full-grown woman and a spitting image of her deceased mother. Booker’s heart ached whenever he took a single glance at her and saw his wife in her place. It seemed as if it was yesterday he had lost her on the day of Anna’s birth. He regretted her death in every way possible, but every day he still silently thanked her and wished that she could see the woman her daughter had grown to be. She would be just as proud as Booker was.

Booker took another glance at the calendar hanging on the wall nearby. It was indeed the sixteenth of June, the day Anna would return from her trip to Paris. It had taken Booker a lot of saving, but there was no thing he would not do to see her happy. He would slay thousands of men if that would put a smile on her face. No one would ever take her from him. No one would ever take her from him _again_.

Booker heard a knock on the door. A second passed and another knock was heard, another second passed and a third knock was heard. He rose from his couch and the dog he had bought Anna began barking furiously. It took Booker twelve seconds _exactly_ to reach the door, another three seconds went to open it and beyond the door stood his beautiful daughter with a giant smile lighting her face up in contrast to the darkness outside. She ran into him and wrapped her arms around his big figure, he took half a step back and then enveloped her tiny frame with his own big arms.

She whispered something into Booker’s shirt that he could only barely hear.

“Happy father’s day, dad.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dammit, I'm a bit late to say happy father's day, am I not? :(


End file.
